


【all明】逐月之月 R18 END

by ladynnn



Series: LPL电竞同人 [2]
Category: LPL电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynnn/pseuds/ladynnn
Summary: 请勿上升真人，唯粉勿看abo私设解释：Omega一旦被标记的24H内，是被标记自己Alpha气息保护的，信息素无法被其他Alpha闻，除非有身体接触。Alpha之间可以互相闻到Alpha的信息素，多个Alpha正面对抗时可以主动释放，类似某种体力上的对垒，会有互相压制，多个Alpha同样会对omega有压制作用。标记是非永久性，一个Omega可被多次标记，但需要洗去标记。





	【all明】逐月之月 R18 END

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿上升真人，唯粉勿看
> 
> abo私设解释：  
> Omega一旦被标记的24H内，是被标记自己Alpha气息保护的，信息素无法被其他Alpha闻，除非有身体接触。  
> Alpha之间可以互相闻到Alpha的信息素，多个Alpha正面对抗时可以主动释放，类似某种体力上的对垒，会有互相压制，多个Alpha同样会对omega有压制作用。  
> 标记是非永久性，一个Omega可被多次标记，但需要洗去标记。

\---------------------------------------------------------

更生露重，有月高升。

姜承録承认，他推开高振宁房间的时候就已经后悔了。  
天杀的谁知道这门并没有锁。  
屋里，残留着淡淡的属于高振宁Alpha的味道。  
他曾在高振宁与人吵架时闻到过他爆裂在空气中的信息素味，尽管那味道浓郁却不呛人，那是某种微苦的咖啡味道，哪怕是第一次闻，就已令他心动而着迷，回味许久。  
尽管，他也是个Alpha，但这改变不了那人对他的吸引。

英雄联盟颁奖典礼结束的当晚，在自己房间睡到酒醒，满脑子都是高振宁的影子...他在媒体镜头里少不更事时的样子、他第一次在IG见他时的样子、他在韩国与他一起征战赛场在身后拍着他的背和他说加油的样子、他在领奖台上捧着奖杯望着自己笑的样子...这些影子重合在一起，晃得他鼻酸。  
在晚上联盟酒会时，姜承録举着杯望向高振宁，埋在心里很久的话，几乎要呼之欲出。  
那些话终是没有说出口，但他亦无法解释自己如何会鬼使神差地出现在高振宁的房间门口。  
等他意识到自己的行为时，门已经推开了。

他的脚像注了铅，不敢迈进门，也不愿意离开。  
虽然只是酒店的房间，但他对高振宁的私有空间依然很感兴趣。  
高振宁的房间很暗，只亮着一盏暖黄色的壁灯，反而衬得窗外灯红酒绿色彩斑斓，一层白色的薄纱窗帘旁若无人地飘荡。  
姜承録看了眼手机，的确已经是凌晨三点了。

决定把所有的锅都推给酒精，姜承録轻咳了声进了高振宁的房间。  
似乎是听到动静，床上的被褥间身躯微微动了动。  
“宁，你晚上不是问我有什么话要和你说...”姜承録站在床边，窗外的光铺洒在被褥上，枕被间躺着的人脸被被子遮着，只露了小半个头，一搓黑发，听到动静后在枕被间动了动。  
“我想和你说的话...可能会令你有所困扰，但请不要在意，你就当做是我酒后的胡言乱语，如果你的门上了锁，我也不会出现在这里，但既然上帝开了这扇门，我相信是某种对我们之间...的暗示...”说到这里，床间飘散的Alpha气息飘散进他的鼻腔间，姜承録似乎是终于鼓足了勇气，慢慢地坐到了高振宁的床边。  
他缓慢地俯下身，手停留在被子的边角上，停了下来。

“宁，我喜欢你。”  
感到被褥下的身躯明显动了下，姜承録当时高振宁已经醒了，见他没有从床上暴跳而起反对已是欣喜万分，当是某种回应继续说道：  
“其实从很早，我就开始关注你了。2015年我来中国后，就有听说你和史森明的事，那时，我觉得你是勇敢的。去年，夏天的洲际赛，我加入IG后首秀，用的新版剑魔，你一直夸我一直夸我，夸得我都不好意思，那时候我中文还不太好，你一直拉着我的胳膊竖着大拇指，从来没有人对我那样毫无保留的夸赞...之后是那场季军赛，你记得吗？最后一局让我上场，赛前你上来抱我，握着我的手，说，不要有太大压力，你说，要把每场比赛当做是一次享受...宁，你知道吗，从那时起，我就开始喜欢你了...”  
姜承録自知说到激动，借着窗外的月光，他伸出手，望向自己的手掌，才发现指尖已有些颤抖。  
床铺间，高振宁Alpha的气息更为浓郁，像某种保护伞，笼罩在床的周围。  
姜承録深吸了口气，才发现这味道与此前闻到的信息素有些许不同，他并没有在意，见床上的人没有动作，便以为高振宁心下默许，索性一股脑儿将自己想说的话全盘托出：  
“虽然，我知道，你还喜欢那个叫史森明的人。他是很可爱，还是个Omega，没有Alpha不会被他吸引...”姜承録手指怜惜般地轻触那枕间露出的发梢，叹了口气，“可是，他背叛了你，他爱的人...已经不是你了...”

就在说完这句话的一瞬间，姜承録闻到了一股十分浓郁的甜牛奶味，那是Omega信息素的味道。  
“谁？”他起身望向房间门口，那里仍空无一人。他低头看见被褥在颤抖，慌乱间姜承録掀开了被子。  
躺在床上的，不是高振宁，而是史森明。  
赤身裸体，口被塞着白色的毛巾，双手被领带反绑在身后，身体蜷缩成一团，股间挂着红白色的液体，床上濡湿了一大片。史森明睁着一双惊恐而通红的眼睛望着他，脖颈处的腺体还渗着血，牙印在月光下照得清楚——这个Omega刚被标记了。  
被谁，姜承録不敢再想。

“你怎么在这里？”问出口时，姜承録才发觉自己的声音已变得嘶哑。  
他的周身此刻被史森明浓郁的Omega环绕，那味道太过甜美，尤其在眼前的视觉冲击下，姜承録发现自己的身体已经冲破理智，有了反应。  
史森明是顶级的Omega，当他发情时，没有Alpha不会被他的信息素所感染——哪怕他被标记了。

刚刚经历过激烈的性事，史森明亦是疲惫不堪，晚上的酒会，他被灌得酒不比任何人少，高振宁将他拖回自己房间时，怕他脱水，在浴室时给他嘴对嘴哺喂了许多，饶是如此，直到刚刚史森明的意识仍是一片模糊混乱的。

我怎么会在这里，史森明亦想问。  
他只记得酒会上，高振宁突然来向他敬酒，见他酒杯是空的，便直接把自己杯中的酒倒入他的杯中，在他耳边说了几句，就被严君泽挡在身前。  
喝酒后不多久，他便觉得周身不适，跑去洗手间时，他察觉到自己的发情期竟然提前了。  
怎么会这样，半跪在洗手池前的手腕被轻易地拉起，他看见了高振宁熟悉的那张脸，那张脸笑着望着他道：“明，难受么？”  
被拉进了那个熟悉又陌生的怀抱，下巴被两个炙热的手指捏起，听到那人的声音刮擦着自己的右耳：“难受是正常的，喝了我的血，你怎么可能不会发情？”

 

纵使酒精麻痹了他的大脑，高振宁进入他时的疼痛感仍是清晰的。  
背部痉挛，腰腹难耐地拱起，脚踝被那人握在手掌心高高地悬着，他的手指只能无力地抓着床上任何可以抓住的附着物，Alpha冲撞带来的原始欲望令他头皮发麻。

“明，你怎么不叫他的名字了？”那人用拇指随意地抹去他眼角渗出的生理泪水，一边加快顶动。  
“唔...嗯...君...咳咳咳....”他说不出话来，刚发出了一个音节，脖子就已被狠狠地按住，指缝清晰地卡着他的喉结，令他不由自主地咳嗽起来。  
“你倒是听话...”看他咳嗽得剧烈，脖颈上的束缚又陡然松开，而是摸向了他胸前的敏感，很快那里被Alpha灵巧的手指挑逗地立了起来，欢欣鼓舞地要被临幸，“明，你看看你的反应，你的身体比你的嘴诚实多了...你是想我的，对不对，你睁开眼好不好，在上你的人，是我。”

史森明从来没有想过，高振宁还会想要他。  
当年先放弃的，明明是那个人...

“分开了没有办法，现在这样也挺好...没有办法解决的问题只能这样。”  
在颁奖之夜的群访时，他听着高振宁开玩笑般轻巧地回答，他以为那是给他们之间的一切的一切画上一个句号。

是啊，没有办法。  
时间向来无情，分开便是分开了，各自安好便罢。  
就像高振宁曾对自己说的那样，这世上没有谁离开就活不了。  
“世上的Alpha千千万万，哪个不能满足你的发情期，你偏非我不可了么？”

是啊，那时的史森明，的的确确非他不可。  
而那时的高振宁却说，自己想把电竞当做一份事业，情啊爱啊，怎么能够成为绊脚石。

那么现在，你又抓着我这个“绊脚石”在做什么呢？  
朦胧间望着高振宁情欲勃发的样子，史森明的心像是被挤了柠檬。

由于发情期提前，史森明的生殖腔没有打开。高振宁顶撞到最深处时，他疼得只能发出破碎的残音。  
在临近高潮的时，高振宁却意外地撤了出来。  
他握住史森明的腰，将他翻了个身背对着自己，从身后抱住她，撩拨他脖颈处细碎的黑发，在他的脊背上落下细密令他颤抖的亲吻。

“严君泽竟然舍不得标记你？”  
舌尖在脖颈处发红的腺体轻轻地扫过，当史森明意识到高振宁要做什么时，他的手腕已经被缚在背后。  
“你躲什么，你本来就是我的，只不过做个标记而已...”他的气息在他的颈侧喷薄着，腺体感到Alpha的靠近，烫得令他几乎晕迷。  
“宁，不属于你，严君泽才是我的Alpha。”史森明几乎是用了全身的力气，才一字一顿地说清了句子，此时他的胸前背后已是淋淋湿汗。  
“噢，是么，那他在哪里呢？你的Alpha？”说话间，高振宁已经咬向了史森明的腺体，瞬间的疼痛刺激得史森明扬起了头，他张着嘴甚至发不出一点声音，剧烈的疼痛感一时间将他撕扯得将要四分五裂。  
标记进行到一半，却听到门突然砰砰作响。  
如果是普通的民租房，那力道足有掀翻屋顶的架势。

“闻到了么？我的Alpha来了。”两滴泪浸在身下的床单上，史森明垂着眼扬起了一丝虚弱的笑容。  
夹杂着一丝甜味的海盐信息素味，那是严君泽的味道。  
嘴巴随之被床单堵住，高振宁将他塞进了被褥间下床去开门。

“大半夜的，走错了吧。”  
身高接近190的高振宁从来不会刻意掩饰自己好身材，此时更是，他甚至没有想过用浴巾对下身进行适当的遮挡，便赤条条地开了门。  
“史森明呢？”  
严君泽见高振宁一丝不挂，忙望向房间。  
“自己的Omega丢了，大半夜来找我？你问问uzi可能更靠谱。”  
高振宁侧身所幸让他看个够，他自信刚刚被咬过腺体的史森明，还没有力气这么快能有什么动静。  
的确，此时的史森明还被那钻心的疼痛撕扯着，加之被门口两个Alpha的信息素压制，哪怕他想说什么，也已虚弱得发不出一点声音。  
“走廊上明明有他的味道，有人看到你带走了他！你TM把他弄哪里去了！”  
严君泽一拳砸在门上，而后疯了似的扑向高振宁，拳头已经招呼上来。高振宁没料到他会反应如此激烈，没及时躲开，脸稍稍侧了下，拳头打在了锁骨。  
“嘶——”高振宁捂着胸口弯下了背，随后想到什么似的突然笑着说：“你确定他属于你么？你甚至都没有标记他。”  
严君泽一听，他望着在自己面前冷笑的高振宁，第二个即将招呼来过的拳头停在了半空。

严君泽听说被标记时会很痛，史森明也从来没有提过主动被标记的事情。  
他不是不想标记史森明，他只是舍不得。  
他舍不得看史森明疼。

“怎么不说话了么？”高振宁起身，猛地推了一把严君泽，严君泽一个趔趄跌出了门外。  
高振宁一把抓起来身侧衣柜的衣服，简单地套上了裤子和外套，迈出了门。望着坐在地上的严君泽接着道：“是他不想被你标记么？你不知道他在YM的时候，被我操的时候，拉着脖颈跪着求着让我标记他呢！”  
“那你呢？当时你又为什么没有标记他？咬向他的腺体呢？”严君泽突然笑了，起身望向高振宁道，“因为你怕他是累赘，当他是绊脚石，我说的对么？”  
“你TM！....”高振宁一步迈上前抓起了严君泽胸前的衣领，“行，楼上就是天台，你今晚要是能赢了我，我就告诉你我TM把史森明藏哪儿了！”

......  
“嗯...唔....唔...”  
中国有句成语叫“肤如凝脂”，当姜承録触摸到史森明大腿内侧时，他才第一次对这个晦涩的词有了认识。  
发情时的Omega，不仅对Alpha更为顺从迎合，皮肤触感和呻吟的声音也变得更让人情难自已。此时的史森明双眼迷醉还噙着泪，脸和前胸泛着粉红，周身又白得像水洗过的新瓷，在姜承録的注视下不自主地颤抖。

高振宁的信息素味依然笼罩在史森明的周围，望着眼前可以用“秀色可餐”来形容的Omega，感受着高振宁信息素尚存的空气，当姜承録意识到自己在做什么时，他发现自己已经分开了史森明的双腿，真实地进入了这个Omega的后穴。

某种程度上对Alpha来说，信息素是利大于弊的，它可以标记地盘、找寻契合的伴侣以及在一些场合对beta和Omega进行气场压制。  
诚然占尽信息素99%的好处，唯一的弊端是Alpha无法不受到Omega信息素的支配。  
一旦动情，无法不受其感染和吸引。  
该死的信息素。

肉壁如丝绒般紧紧地咬住了他，那种进入Omega的感觉他不是第一次体验，但这次却是完全不同的。除了淫靡的视觉刺激和远胜于其他Omega的滋味，闻着高振宁信息素体会快感是姜承録从来没有想到的。  
尽管，他对此内心抱有着一丝愧怍和不耻，也很快在交合中被快感掳去。

他也是这样进入他的吧？  
真实地接触着他交欢后留下的体液...  
Omega脊柱上还残留着他的吻痕...  
...  
一切的一切，无不令他兴奋。  
不断攀至快感的顶峰，他甚至忽略了身下的Omega是自己的情敌。

姜承録其实是敬重史森明的。  
在颁奖后，他甚至第一想法是去找他握手。  
只要接触这个游戏，没有人不会想得到这样一个辅助。

抛开第二性别，接触过史森明的人都会被他的性格魅力吸引。  
他包容且勇敢，他对游戏和电竞的执着不比高振宁少一丝一毫，但他对kda和输赢的态度却又是远超于其他电竞选手的豁达。  
如果高振宁曾说把每一场比赛当做一次享受，只肖全情投入，不计代价，不计输赢，那史森明在比赛场上的发挥便是能完美诠释这一句话的人。  
他们的对游戏态度的契合，亦令他嫉妒。

想到这里，姜承録不由发狠顶动了两下，听见身下人哭泣般地闷哼，他体会到了某种征服的快感。纵使姜承録在现实生活中总给人一种谦和与疏离，但在情欲面前，所有人原始的兽性都会被激发出来，更何况，他还是个Alpha。

...

“shy哥，你在干什么？”  
姜承録还没回头，这声音已经令他全身发冷。他停了动作，低头往下自己依然与Omega相连的下身，上一秒，他还把史森明抱在怀中忘情地缱绻。  
姜承録回头望向站在门口的高振宁，他嘴角挂着血，脸上有些擦伤，胸前的衣服扯了两条口子，那人望向床铺，脸上惊讶的表情一闪而过，两步迈向床边。  
“我...你怎么受伤了？”姜承録撤出自己，自知狼狈，他转而先问高振宁的伤。  
高振宁却像没听见般，径直走到了史森明面前。此时的史森明疲惫地跪爬在床上，身上已是多处青紫，高振宁捏起他的下巴令他看向自己，史森明抬了抬眼皮又阖上了眼。

“shy哥，原来你喜欢的人...是他？”  
高振宁望向姜承録，表情掺杂着诧异与无奈，他想过和严君泽重新争夺史森明会存在很多困难，也没有太大把握史森明会重新喜欢上他，但眼下，更令他想不到的是...姜承録竟然也喜欢史森明。  
在他和史森明分手后，姜承録是第一个愿意与他交心的人。  
也是唯一一个。  
他愿意把他的一切，和眼前这个中文还不是很流利的朋友分享——除了这个Omega。

“宁，抱歉，我可以向你解释...”  
话没说完，却见高振宁摆了摆手，他笑着看向姜承録道，“没必要的，shy哥...我其实...可能没有你想得那么喜欢他...我可能...只是喜欢过去我和他在一起的样子...但一切，终归是回不去了。”

此时，白色枕被间的史森明已是昏迷，他细碎的刘海遮在额前，睫毛在空气中微微颤抖，脸红扑扑得仍让人忍不住想去亲吻。  
高振宁看向史森明，指尖轻轻地撩拨了下的发梢，一时间又觉得眼前这个人十分陌生。

和几年前比，史森明的确不同了。  
他早已不是当年那个YM遇到挫折哭哭啼啼的Omega。  
他坚强、隐忍，给予周围人更多的爱与正能量。人们看到他时，总能看到他挂在脸上的笑容，以及那已经成为标志性的两排白净牙齿。  
他是团队最好的粘合剂，甚至是所有LPL粉丝心中的“小甜豆”。  
这些年他所经历的快乐与痛苦都是高振宁没有参与的，和严君泽在天台对垒时，高振宁才发现，他想要找回的史森明，早就被他亲手掐死了。

“宁，你背着他去哪里？”姜承録见高振宁横抱着史森明出门。  
“带他去找他的Alpha。”  
望着被裹在被子里沉睡的史森明，高振宁含着泪最后一次吻向他的额头。

END


End file.
